


Knowing

by sixtieshairdo



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Friendship turned into something more, M/M, Sonny is the perfect boyfriend, Will is finally utterly happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtieshairdo/pseuds/sixtieshairdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will knows that Sonny is his. He just can't believe it, that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

Sometimes, like today, he wakes up startled to feel Sonny's warmth right next to him.  
  
The sunlight filters past the sliver of parting between his curtains and scatters playfully across Sonny's chest.  
  
He reaches out and traces the wavering light spots from one point to another to another to another, careful not to wake Sonny up.  
  
It is morning and he has a class to get ready for but he spares a few precious minutes studying Sonny's face, resisting the urge to run his thumb under the curve of Sonny's long lashes.  
  
Sonny mumbles, eyes still closed.  
  
"Stop watching me sleep, creep."  
  
He grins and pokes Sonny in the ribs, swiftly kissing him quiet before he can protest.  
  
Every day should be like this - easy, comfortable mornings, waking up next to a man he knows deserves better - and he almost has to pinch himself when he's lugging his bag pack to class, thumbing a soft open-kissed bruise hidden under his collar, feeling like he's in a dream.  
  
...  
  
 _"So what do you think?"_  
  
 _He looks up from his black coffee, a little surprised by Sonny's question. He's not sure what Sonny is asking him, to be honest._  
  
 _"What do I think about what?"_  
  
 _Sonny laughs, and he's not sure why he feels warm all over at the sight of his friend's smile._  
  
 _"Dustin. What do you think about him?"_  
  
 _Something tugs inside his chest, fear a clear line between his brain and nerves._  
  
 _"Dustin? He's alright. I...why are you asking me about Dustin? Isn't he...gay?"_  
  
 _Sonny nods, almost gleefully._  
  
 _"Yeah, he is. I mean, for me. I, uh, I was thinking of asking him out."_  
  
 _He doesn't know if relief or unfamiliar envy overwhelms him more. Of course Sonny was asking about Dustin for himself. They're gay. Why did he even think that Sonny was trying to set him up with Dustin? And why does he suddenly not like Sonny's question?_  
  
 _He bites back his tongue and laughs._  
  
 _"Oh yeah, yeah. Of course. I mean, yeah. I think he's a good guy."_  
  
 _Sonny's face lights up, genuine happiness spreading across his handsome face._  
  
 _"Yeah I thought so too. I mean, we've been flirting casually for a while now, but I thought I'd ask your opinion before I ask him out."_  
  
 _He puts on a smile, as wide as he could muster, and is surprised to find his hand rubbing his chest. He lets go of the front of his shirt and runs his hand through his hair, not really sure why he feels like stealing a shot from his mom's bottle of vodka at home._  
  
 _"You should go for it. A word of advice though, don't make any of your "intelligent jokes" during your date. No one ever gets them, and I suspect neither do you."_  
  
 _His air quotes are met with a mock-indignant swat of Sonny's hand, to which he feels a stupid flash of hope. Sonny rolls his eyes and props his chin on his hand, that colourful string around his wrist suddenly striking him as far more interesting than the way Sonny's eyes are the perfect shade of ochre, or that Sonny's smile makes him feel all weird on the inside._  
  
 _Sonny reaches out and pats his shoulder as though comforting him._  
  
 _"You know, people who talk like that only wish they could understand a little bit of the mystery inside my head. It's okay, Will, you'll get there one day."_  
  
 _He makes a stupid face at Sonny and drinks the rest of his coffee up. He likes that his friend is happy, and he likes that his opinion matters, but all he honestly wants to do is to get away and be alone for a while._  
  
...  
  
The problem with this town is that it is way too small for comfort.  
  
Everything that is his business suddenly becomes everyone's source of entertainment. That is the price he has to pay for coming from such a high-profile family, not to mention having a beautiful mother whose famous for a lot of unpleasant things. Now that he is out of the proverbial closet, having a baby with his ex-girlfriend, and dating one of Salem's finest, he's both shunned and admired by his peers, oftentimes wishing desperately that he led a far simpler life.  
  
Then he stops and thinks about the slide of Sonny's palms against the skin on his back, lower, lower, and he recalls their whispered conversation from last night, in between kisses and other acts that busied their mouths, and he knows that it's all worth it.  
  
He can ignore the looks of disgust some of his course mates throw at him because he has learnt not to care anymore about that. He can look away without a beat when someone hurls hurtful words at him because he knows they aren't true. He can turn a blind eye and a deaf ear whenever professors look at him with judgement in their eyes, or passes on snide remarks when he tries to ask for assignment extensions.  
  
He pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a sigh. At the end of the day, he knows he has someone who loves him, who has his best interests at heart, who can shut out the world by just being present in the same room as him.  
  
He feels a nudge at his elbow, and sees Andrew slide a piece of folded paper in front of him, startling him out of his reverie.  
  
 _Dude, Kyle is totally checking you out. 9 o'clock, hello._  
  
He frowns at the paper and steals a glance to his left. Sure enough, Kyle was looking right at him, a nod and a smile at his direction making him feel warm all over. He's still not used to this other side of the fence. Sure, he can handle the hate and disgust, but attraction? He's not quite sure how to respond. Kyle's been sending him signals the entire month but the best he knew to do is find an excuse to escape any conversation with him.  
  
He scribbles on the paper Andrew passed him and slides it back to him.  
  
 _Hello, yourself. How is it that you notice him more than anyone? ASK HIM OUT AND BE DONE WITH IT, MAN._  
  
He sees Andrew blush and he decides to leave the guy alone. After all, he's been there before.  
  
...  
  
 _"So, what's up with you and Matteo?"_  
  
 _He almost wants to kick himself for asking but the words fell out of his mouth way faster than he could hold them back. Sonny blinks at him in surprise, almost choking on his mouthful of sandwich._  
  
 _"What do you mean? Nothing's up. We're friends, that's all."_  
  
 _He is a little taken aback by that response; he had honestly thought that Sonny was going out with the guy, given the amount of time he's spent listening to_ Matteo-this  _and_ Matteo-that _for the past week. He hides his building curiosity with a shrug._  
  
 _"Oh. Sorry, I must've read it wrong then. Hey, are you still seeing Dustin? How's that coming along?"_  
  
 _A shiver of delight runs down his spine when he sees Sonny make a face at the mention of Dustin. He wills the feeling away; none of his emotions make sense these days._  
  
 _"We are still dating but I don't know how long this can go on, really. He's still hung up on his ex and frankly, he's not as interesting as I thought he was."_  
  
 _He nods understandingly, noting the sheepish look on Sonny's face. He never liked Dustin; he didn't like how he treated Sonny like he was a prize he won, and he especially didn't like how Dustin didn't like_ him _._  
  
 _"Well. Not that you didn't already know, but you deserve better. Like, loads better."_  
  
 _Sonny flushes, and it makes his insides knot into a bundle._  
  
 _"Thanks, man. And you should know that I never told him any of my "intelligent jokes". I didn't think he would get any of them."_  
  
 _He smirks at that, shaking his head as though he is in disbelief._  
  
 _"Sonny,_ no one  _ever gets your jokes. I swear, you must trust me on this. I'm only looking out for you, okay?"_  
  
 _A comfortable lull resumes, and he finds himself gazing a little too long at his friend before he clears his throat and looks away. Before he could say anything to recover their banter, Sonny speaks up, albeit hesitantly._  
  
 _"So, uh. I guess, I'm pretty transparent, huh?"_  
  
 _He furrows his eyebrows, not sure where Sonny is going with this. Sonny leans back in his chair and slumps his shoulders as though in defeat._  
  
 _"What I mean is...I guess you can tell that I like Matteo, yeah?"_  
  
 _The knot inside his belly unravels disappointedly. He clears his throat and chooses his words carefully in case_ "You definitely can do better" _or "_ No no no no no"  _comes out of his mouth._  
  
 _"Well, yeah. You talk about him, like, a lot. And you do that thing, where your eyes light up whenever anyone brings him up."_  
  
 _If Sonny is surprised that his apparently-not-gay friend notices these intimate details, he doesn't give it away. Sonny covers his face with both hands and groans before peeking through his palms in despair._  
  
 _"What do I do now?"_  
  
 _People should not be this adorable. And he should not be thinking of "Sonny" and "adorable" in the same thought. He clamps down any sense of more-than-friends-affection for Sonny and returns to his just-a-good-friend role._  
  
 _"Well, you should call it off with Dustin. And then maybe you should see if Matteo is free to hang out."_  
  
 _Sonny runs his hands through his hair, making his already fashionably dishevelled hair stick out even more fashionably._  
  
 _"Does that make me a slut? I feel like I am crossing some line."_  
  
 _He rolls his eyes in mock-annoyance. Sonny is the best kind of guy_ ever _; how could he even think he is using others?_  
  
 _"You're not a slut, so shut up, okay? Fine, if it makes you feel any better, call it off with Dustin tonight and ask Matteo out next week."_  
  
 _He is relieved when Sonny finally smiles at him. He doesn't like it when Sonny is upset._  
  
 _"I think I'll just talk to Dustin first. I'll figure out what to do about Matteo after that. Hey, thanks for listening to my stupid guy problems. You probably have better things to do."_  
  
No _, he wants to say,_ you're always better than anything else in my life _. Instead, he grins._  
  
 _"Anytime, man."_  
  
...  
  
"Hey Will!"  
  
He looks up from his phone to see Kyle approaching him through the crowd. Class ended earlier than he expected and he wanted to check with Sonny if he was done with his shift. He tries making up excuses in his head to escape, but fails miserably.  
  
"Hey Kyle. What's up?"  
  
Kyle hands over a stack of papers to him.  
  
"Here. You were missing from last week's Biz Law class, so I grabbed a copy of the notes for you."  
  
He is genuinely touched by the gesture but he figures that this carries more weight than just kindness.  
  
"Thanks, man. I was just about to email Prof. Ryan for them."  
  
Kyle nods, the awkward silence engulfing his brain. His feet are poised to flee and yet he doesn't know how to do that without hurting Kyle. Kyle shuffles his feet, and shoves his hands into his jacket pockets.  
  
"I, uh, I was wondering if you were free this weekend. If you wanted to, you know, hang out. There's this new coffee house that opened recently. Maybe you'd wanna check it out?"  
  
The thing about Kyle is that he is well-meaning, and there was something in those green eyes and magnificently red hair that makes him look so young and earnest. And as much as someone else might think that Kyle is trying to stir up trouble for asking out someone who is already attached, he believes that this must be one hell of a step forward for Kyle.  
  
He knows this because he's put himself out there before; nerves and fear getting the best of him, but nothing felt better than actually admitting his feelings to Sonny.  
  
He forgets about coming up with excuses and tells the truth as kindly as he could.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kyle. I've got plans with my boyfriend over the weekend."  
  
Kyle visibly deflates, and as painful as it is to watch, he knew he did the kindest thing by being honest with the guy. The faster Kyle knows that he's not available, the better. He never wants to be the guy who strings someone along - he'd done enough damage with Gabi.  
  
Kyle nods silently, and walks away, clearly defeated.  
  
He watches Kyle leave and cannot help feeling terribly sorry for him. It wasn't too long ago that he's felt crushed beyond his understanding when Sonny very nearly slipped away from him.  
  
...  
  
 _Something is wrong with him. He's never felt this way before. It's driving him to the brink of something unsafe and he doesn't know what to do._  
  
 _It's like._  
  
 _He's never really liked Sonny dating those guys - Dustin, Matteo, and whoever else - but at the very least, he could tolerate them. But_ Brian _? No._  
  
 _No no no no._  
  
No.  
  
 _Firstly, it was Brian who was his friend first before Brian knew Sonny. And then all hell broke loose. Now Brian's clearly wooing Sonny and it scares the shit out of him how good Brian and Sonny would be together._  
  
 _Dustin was a dumbfuck. He had a poor sense of humour and he was superficial. Sonny deserved infinitely better._  
  
 _Matteo was intelligent and successful. But he was way too serious about his job and had little time to spare for Sonny. He didn't know how to appreciate everything amazing about Sonny._  
  
 _Now, Brian? He is all the things that Sonny ever said he wanted in a guy. Brian was smart, ambitious, and had a sense of humour. He gave Sonny his devoted attention and was good-looking as hell. He's the type of guy you'd want to bring home. And if there ever was any doubt, Sonny's mom is head over feet in adoration over the guy._  
  
 _This could be it. This could the guy that would break Sonny's chain of short-term relationships. This could be the one that stood in the way._  
  
 _Things have become increasingly awkward between him and Sonny in times of late. After he came out to Sonny, things were initially fine and dandy. However, in the midst of his crazy stupid life, and his undeniable attraction towards Sonny, he has no idea what to do about anything. It doesn't help that he gets the vibe that Sonny's interested in him too, but he's heard this a million times before from people - never mix friendship with romance. It's a sure-fire way to lose your best friend and as much as he wants something more with Sonny, he's even more frightened of losing Sonny completely._  
  
 _Brian is a huge threat and Sonny hasn't even expressed interest in the guy yet. He's seen the way Sonny blushes around Brian. He's heard snatches of their conversation. He's seen Sonny's eyes light up, brighter than ever when he's with Brian._  
  
 _He dreads the time when Sonny would inevitably confide in him about his interest in Brian._  
  
 _That time never came._  
  
...  
  
He strides into the coffee house, heart pounding through his chest. He sees his boyfriend chatting with his co-worker, laughing about something, before their eyes meet across the room, and it's like the first kiss all over again, just light and hope and fire and electricity pulsing through his veins.  
  
Sonny smiles at him, clearly not expecting him to be so early. He slips his bag off his shoulder onto an empty stool as he walks up to Sonny, and slides one arm around Sonny's waist, one hand pressed against Sonny's cheek, pulling him close for a brief heated kiss.  
  
Breathlessly, he pulls away and takes immense pleasure at the dazed look on Sonny's face. His arm is still around Sonny's waist and he knows he should let go but he doesn't really want to.  
  
"Has your shift ended yet?"  
  
Sonny blinks at him a little while longer, before he licks his lips to speak.  
  
"Yeah. I, uh, you're early."  
  
"Yeah, I am. Are you ready to go?"  
  
Still dazed, Sonny smiles at him. His heart flutters in his chest when Sonny leans in to kiss him softly, parting his lips enough to let him know his plans for later.  
  
He wants to pinch himself on the way out but he cannot.  
  
His hand is in Sonny's.


End file.
